I Love You
by Kuriado
Summary: Simple title a--familiar cliché, too--but please be interested in reading it! This is a little warm-up for the big fanfic coming during summer vacation--hopefully. Thanks to my best friend for the poem and inspiration! KonoSetsu!


**Kaisho: **Well lookie here! First Negima fic! Although this isn't the big one I was planning for summer vacation, it'll have to do as a little warm-up. Thanks to my bestest buddy in the whole wide world for the poem and the inspiration!!

**April:** Aww...You flatter me!

**Kaisho:** No problem, Apes! -_rubs head_- Though, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop making fun of me and...Yeah.

**April:** Oh! You mean you and--!!

**Kaisho:** -_is covering April's mouth_- Aggh! Big-mouth! Well, enjoy the fic, folks!!

**April:** (muffled)

* * *

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima and its characters nor do I own the poem. Negima belongs to Ken Akamatsu-sama and the poem belongs to my best friend, April-chan.

_**  
I Love You**_

'Twas yet another day in Mahora Academy's 3-A class. Negi was trying to teach his class of 31 beautiful, talented, and unique girls how to write a formal letter. As he jabbered on about this and that about parts in the letter, one of his students was secretly daydreaming about something, or _SOMEONE_ to be clear. It was Konoka Konoe, the heir to the Konoe, or, as she's more commonly known here in 3-A, The Samurai's Partner.

Konoka secretly glanced over at her knight-in-shining-armor, Setsuna Sakurazaki. She smiled softly and blushed at the majestic image that is Setsuna. It had only been half a year since Setsuna confessed her feelings to the princess and it seems like the bond had grown so much over that course of time. They've grown closer to each other so much, in fact, that they're an item. Their classmates have also seen the close relationship between samurai and princess, but they didn't mind; they were already a good match, no?

Konoka looked at the clock and saw that Negi's class-time was close to adjourning. She never really paid much attention in class since she and Setsuna got together--That's going to be reported to Konoemon.

"...And so that's how you write a formal letter. Any questions?" Negi's voice infiltrated Konoka's thoughts and she snapped out of her daydream. _Huh?_, she thought. Then, unconciously, Konoka raised her hand. "Yes, Konoka-san?" Negi asked. The princess looked up at her raised hand, then to Setsuna, then at Negi.

"Well, is it a question?" Negi asked again.

"I...uh," Konoka stammered. "What were we talking about again, Negi-sensei?"

Then the whole class, except for Setsuna, laughed; the princess could feel herself turning red.

Negi sighed, "Konoka-san, have you any idea on the lesson I gave today?"

Konoka shook her head innocently: Public Embarrassment. The worst thing that can happen to an honor student.

The kid-teacher sat down in his desk and gave Konoka a concerned look; "I've also been seeing you phase out frequently in class. I'm worried; is there anything bothering you?"

Konoka shook her head again.

Negi sighed and fixed his glasses. "Also, your grades have been going down. There must be something bothering and preventing you from your studies. Is there any way I can help you get back on track? I live with you anyway."

"N-no, Negi-sensei, there isn't anything bothering me. I'm just stressed...That's all."

"Are you sure? Because I'm always happy to help you, Konoka-san."

"Yes, I'm sure, Negi-sensei. Thank-you."

Negi smiled as the bell rang. "Very well then--Class dismissed."

Everyone got up from their seats and began leaving the room. Konoka remained seated. Grandfather's_ going to be_ _disappointed in me_, she thought. She was really in a deep state of melancholy. And it was indeed such a deep state of sadness for she did not see her beloved guardian come up from behind...

_  
How do I love you...?_

_Let us see the ways;_

The way your hand touches mine,

Before Konoka could turn to see who it was behind her, she felt a warm, loving hand upon her own. _Set-chan...?_ Then the two hands held each other, connecting the two innocent souls together.

_The way you hold me in your arms..._

The samurai then leaned onto her princess and held her in both arms, resting her head upon the princess'.

_____**  
I Love You.**_

If you were there, watching the two lovers, you could tell that Konoka was enjoying every second of that loving embrace Setsuna was giving her.

_____****__  
__The way you say my name,_

"Kono-chan," Setsuna whispered into her princess' ear. "I know what would cheer you up. Come now, let's go." Konoka nodded and began to leave the classroom with her guardian. It had taken many tries and threats for Setsuna to finally call Konoka by the long-yearned-for nickname she had called her princess years ago. Now she's gotten into the habit of calling Konoka, "Kono-chan", and whenever Konoka hears that name, she becomes very happy.

The two were within two feet of the door and before Setsuna could open the door, they heard frantic little ermine footsteps coming towards the door.

_________  
The way you say "hello" and "goodbye",_

Suddenly, Chamo scurried into the room carrying something that was meant for Negi. "Hiyas girls," greeted the happy-go-lucky ermine. Setsuna bowed and smiled at the rushing animal. "Hello, Chamo-kun. That package for Negi-sensei?"

Chamo climbed up Negi's desk and set down the package; "Yep!"

"Chamo-kun! Is this the package I've been waiting three weeks for?" Negi asked with excited eyes.

Chamo patted the box, "Yep, your new set of love potions! So, who are you going to use them on? That Nodoka girl? Evangeline? Or that short-tempered girl, Asuna?"

Negi chuckled, "No, no. I'm giving these to Takamichi-san. Unfortunately, he's been having trouble in his love life."

Chamo pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "That nut. He can't catch any fish--Get it?" Negi nodded then Chamo continued, "Well, he can't get the ladies because he smokes frequently!"

"Look who's talking, Chamo-kun..." Negi snorted as he shook his head.

"Well, Konoka and I have to go now. Good-bye Negi-sensei, Chamo-kun." Setsuna bowed and left with Konoka. "BYE!" Negi and Chamo called to them.

The samurai and princess walked out of Mahora Academy and were soon near the infamous Cherry Blossom Street; where the Mistress Evangeline used to catch her prey.

_____****______  
______The way you treat others,_

Then yet another interruption popped right in front of Setsuna and Konoka. It was the Narutaki Twins and Kaede. "Hello Setsuna-san, Konoka-san," Kaede mused. "HI!" the twins said in unison. "Konichiwa Kaede-san, Fumika-san, Fuka-san. What can I help you with?" Setsuna bowed. Kaede squinted her eyes and smiled. "Oh nothing really, we just wanted to check up on Konoka-san because we saw how depressed she looked after she was publicly humilated in front of the whole class."

All Setsuna could say was: "Oh." Then Fuka raised both arms as if she was throwing confetti, "But now since she's looking quite better, we'll just be on our way. We have a Walking Club meeting to attend. The meetings are usually a three-lap walk around Mahora."

"Well good luck with that," Setsuna said.

"Well then, we'll be on our way! Bye Setsuna-san and Konoka-san!" the twins said.

The three ninja-in-training bowed to Setsuna and Konoka, who in return bowed back, and started walking away. "Come on, Konoka, I still want to spend time with you."

"Ok, Set-chan."

_____****________**  
I Love You.**_

Konoka then grasped Setsuna's hand and held it firmly. Her knight blushed suddenly for a moment, then returned the favor. For a long time they stood there, holding hands, on the road that was said to be evil and mysterious.

_____****________****__  
__________The way you sweep me off my feet,_

Then Setsuna picked up Konoka bridal-style and revealed her wings. "Hang on tight, Kono-chan." Setsuna said to her princess. Konoka snuggled against her knight's neck and let out a happy sigh. Smiling, Setsuna jumped straight into the air, finding a suitable wind current to glide on.

Konoka gazed down at the small Mahora and marveled at how small everything looked, but the World Tree remained as majestic as it looked from a ground point of view.

_________________  
The way you love me,_

"Set-chan?" Konoka asked Setsuna. "We're going to the World Tree, aren't we?" The samurai gazed lovingly into her princess' eyes, "Yes, why?" Konoka only smiled and nuzzled into Setsuna's neck, making the knight blush a light pink. "Set-chan," Konoka mused, "you're so cute when you blush."

Setsuna smiled. "I'm only cute for you, Kono-chan."

Konoka gave Setsuna a quick kiss, "Oh, you're so sweet, Set-chan!"

Softly and lovingly did Setsuna smile as she flew up to the third highest branch on the World Tree and gently set Konoka on the branch before she finally sat next to her princess.

"Set-chan, look," said Konoka as she pointed out towards Mahora. The city diminished in size by twenty times, making even the tallest buildings look like three-feet rectangles. "That's amazing, Kono-chan, but you know what's even more amazing?" Setsuna asked as she placed her arm around Konoka's waist and inched closer to her face. Konoka giggled and and placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think—Which was cute in Setsuna's eyes.

"Let me take one guess. If I'm right, you fly me home and we could go on our first date; If I'm wrong, you can kiss me right here, right now."

Setsuna blushed. Was Konoka serious? Either way, it was a win/win situation—Should Konoka guess correctly or not.

"Go ahead, Kono-chan; Take your guess." the Samurai insisted.

"Ok—Is this amazing thing...The World Tree?"

Setsuna wanted to laugh. She wanted to say, 'Are you serious?!'. She wanted to claim her prize right away.

"So am I right, Set-chan?" Konoka asked with child-like eyes.

"No, you're not, Kono-chan."

"Well then, you know what I said earlier. You get to kiss me right n--" Konoka was cut short. Why? Well because Setsuna couldn't wait for Konoka to finish her sentence, so she kissed her right away. When they pulled away, Konoka was blushing hard. She gave a squeal and hugged Setsuna with a force so strong, both princess and knight almost fell off of the branch, but Setsuna managed to remain still. That was close..., Setsuna thought.

"Kono-chan? Are you all right?"

"I'm more than all right, Set-chan!" Konoka squealed again.

"So, do you want to know what's the amazing thing?"

"Yes. So what is it?"

"The amazing thing, Kono-chan, is you. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened in my life. I love you, Kono-chan."

"Set-chan..."

Konoka couldn't contain it any longer. With a loud voice, she proudly exclaimed, "I love you, too, Set-chan!!" then she glomped the samurai. She then, without warning, gave her protector a long, passionate kiss...

_  
And that is why..._

**_I LOVE YOU_**

_"Atashi wa, Kono-chan ga suki desu."_

_"Watashi mo, Set-chan."_

* * *

_____****________****______******  
**_**Kaisho:** Ta-da! The end! So what do you guys think? It's a tad mediocre, but I tried my best, and that's all that counts, right? Right?! ;

**April:** Aww man! You used my poem in one of your hentai-ish stories?!

**Kaisho:** Yes, I did, and...NO! This wasn't even hentai! Use Japanese terms correctly.

**April:** I'll be watching you. :P

**Kaisho: **At least pretend to appreciate it and say, "Wow, nice job!".

**April:** I'd rather rot in a bag.

**Kaisho:** -_sigh_- Oh well, I can't change your opinion. Well, that's it people! Look foward to my big fanfic later on during summer! Review like crazy for this one! Laters!

**April:** -_smirks and whispers_- Hentai...

**Kaisho:** GRR!! -_tackles April_-

**April:** ACK! Xx


End file.
